The Curse
by sexyprincess474
Summary: Read and find out you guys. you won't be sorry


CAROLINE'S POV

It's been months since Klaus and I got together. For once I was put first before Elena Gilbert. At first I admit she was more important to Klaus than I was but it didn't bother me so much now because I know he was after her blood but I am the center of his heart. Something did bother me though and it was the fact that despite the peace in mystic falls, Elena couldn't choose between the Salvatore brother and now Elijah is falling into her trap. Don't get me wrong she and Bonnie are my best friends but she is pissing me off with the way she is using them. I know for a fact that she has more feelings for Elijah than the Salvatore brothers but she just wouldn't let them go. When ever I think of her inability to choice I feel really angry. What was strange with me feeling angry is that it isn't really mine it is like someone else pushing their emotion in to me so I decided to watch and see where this all goes but I was getting this feeling that I should give into my hate for her.

Well the peace all started with me realizing my feeling for Klaus after he healed me of the bite Tyler gave me and wooing me with gifts and sweet words, I fell and I fell hard for him after I came to realize it was a fruitless battle trying to avoid and hate him. If I didn't know better I'll think fate made him for me. When Esther their mother decided to kill them all, I realize I had the power to stop her. According to a diary Esther's sister wrote which Bonnie's grandmother kept hidden, she said she will be able to stop what Esther will want to do to her children in the body of the woman who will fall in love with her eldest son unconditionally. Strange that I don't remember that night much just that I woke up with a deathly headache

NORMAL POV

On the night Esther was suppose to kill her children using the Bennett witches, and before Damon could kill Bonnie's mum, Caroline came to the scene and interrupted the ritual. At first every one was wondering what she was doing there but the came to realize that it wasn't really caroline and that someone was in her body in the same way Emily Bennett was in Bonnie's body.

"Esther I can believe you will stoop so low as to hurt your own children so as to escape the torture on the other side" she said

Esther was shocked she knew that voice it was the voice of her sister.

"What are you doing here Electra?"

"From the start I knew this day will come. Did you think you were the only one with powers? I also had a gift. I could see the future. I left you and your children so as to protect them. Do you know how many lives and families you will destroy by killing them? I'm sorry I can let you. Step back Bennett witches and you too Finn, these fight is ours. Electra said not looking at the others

After a little battle, with Electra in Caroline's body she ripped out Esther's heart dropping it in disgust she walked up to her Elijah

" Stay strong and don't worry you will get your happy ever after"

She then walked to Finn and Kol who where standing close to each other

" Be good boys and Finn don't feel bad for helping your mother you thought you where doing the right thing'. she turn and walked to Klaus

" you've had it bad haven't you. I'm so proud of you for turning into the man you are today. You picked nicely I can feel that she loves you greatly or I wouldn't have been able to use her body. Don't let this chance go. Take care of Rebekah and send her my love".

With that said she left Caroline's body and she collapsed. Caroline woke up the next day with Klaus beside her and even though she was told what happen she found it strange that she couldn't remember.

CAROLINE'S POV

It's been two weeks and the need to hate Elena didn't go away so I decided to give in. That night I dream of Esther cursing the Petrova female line to never be able to find happiness in a man, as they will be unable to choose who they want. I woke up feeling more confused than ever but after talking to Bonnie we decided to call a meeting excluding Elena herself

When everybody that is tall the originals, the Salvatore's, Tyler, Jeremy, and Matt were gathered on a Wednesday night in Klaus' house I began telling them what was going on.

" ok guys thanks for coming but something big came up. I'll go right ahead and say it but know it won't be pleasant hearing. Ok so hasn't any of you ever wondered why Elena can't choose who she wants? Or any Petrova female you have ever known like Katherine and Isobel? Well I'll say it really isn't their fault a curse was put on them by your mother. Well she was jealous that Tatia could have you guys at her beck and call but she couldn't show her feeling for Klaus' father who she was having and affair with and adding to the fact that Tatia was hurting you Klaus and Elijah her sons added to her fury. So she curse her bloodline that any female from her bloodline will not be able to find happiness in a man as they won't be able to chose and settle down.

Recently I have been feeling hate for Elena that wasn't mine when she couldn't chose between Elijah, Damon and Stefan. As bad as it sounds I decided to give in to this feeling and hate her but then I found out why she is like that and how to help but I'll need you all to corporate". I finished telling the story. For a moment they were all quiet taking in every thing I said.

"So you can help my sister?" Jeremy asked

"Who does Elena really love?" Asked Matt

"yes Jeremy with the help of every one we can help Elena and sorry Stefan and Damon and even you Matt but Elena truly loves Elijah and after the curse is broken she will say it herself I know because she's my best friend and BFF know this things about each other"

Damon and Stefan were heart broken you could see it and I felt sorry for them but they had to let go or end up hurting themselves more.

"So whose in?" I asked wanted to know who will be helping they all agreed to help.

Ok here it goes Bonnie will cast a spell and all of you guys and every guy who has feelings for Elena will stop feeling anything but hate for her. Don't worry it will just be until after the spell breaks. This spell will last 24 hours and all you guys will make sure no one enters by anyone I mean Katherine the spell connects to her too so she'll try to stop it and none of you should leave she needs to see that none of you care about her any more. Be ready guys this will be getting messy.

After everyone understood what will be happening, I picked up my phone to call Elena. I told her to come to Klaus' house that Elijah was leaving town and that she should come stop him or loose him forever. She agreed to the bait and we all waited. 15 minute later, we heard her car in the drive way and she rushed inside asking me where Elijah was. Immediately, bonnie started the spell that will make every body stop loving Elena. And after that she started the spell she found in Esther's book of shadow to break the curse, Elijah came in with his eyes full of hate and said

" Elena being with you is painful and I'm just hurting myself with your inability to choose who you want. So I can honestly say I have no feelings for you. You are just a heartless person who enjoys using people. I've spoken to the Salvatore brother and they equally hate you too". I could see in Elena's eyes her disbelieve she could not accept the fact that the Salvatore brothers hated her and just as she was about to ask for them, they came in looking like Elijah with hate filled eyes and said the same thing.

Jeremy said he was ashamed to call her his sister, Matt said he couldn't believe he dated her once, Tyler said he couldn't not believe he tried saying her. For those 24 hours Elena was like a crazy person. With each word of hate she was sent off the edge. Then she started screaming and telling them that they are supposed to worship her. When that didn't work she tried seducing them, when she still failed she started crying and begging them not to leave her but to no avail.

Katherine came trying to stop the spell. What ever was happening to Elena was happening to her to but Klaus held her off so that she couldn't interfere. At the last hour, both Elena and Katherine fainted as the spell broke. The guys got their normal feelings back and Katherine and Elena were taking to the guest room to sleep.

"I know we did all this but I don't understand what that spell was?" Tyler asked the question on every ones mind. When they all once again gathered in the sitting room. I looked at bonnie who nodded a started explaining

'To break Esther's curse, Elena had to stop feeling loved by all the guys she thought wanted her".

"I'll say your mum was a first class bitch no offense to you guys. Part of the spell she did was to make the petrova's feel love but unable to return it so they just use the guys around them. That's why every guy wanted Elena romantically first except Klaus but he had feelings for Tatia and Katherine".

As we were talking, Katherine came downstairs, looking uncomfortable

She looked at Klaus, Elijah, Damon and Stefan and said " I know I've hurt you guys in the past and used you and I wish I knew why but I'm really sorry. I hope one day you can forgive me. I suddenly feel so free it is as if I've been lifted from a burden. Thanks guys and I hope will meet in the future on good terms. With that said, she left.

When we heard Elena coming downstairs, I turned to the guys 'I'll make Elena choose now so the people she doesn't choose should let go alright I said with a pointed look at the Salvatore's who nodded. When Elena came downstairs before I could Jeremy asked

" Elena who do you choose, Elijah, Damon or Stefan? Blushing she chose Elijah.

I knew it I shouted. Pay up guys I won.

My relationship with Klaus is going well and we remind each other of our love everyday. Bonnie started a relationship with Kol and things with them are going on well. As for Elena she is finally happy with Elijah and she became good friends with the Salvatore's. Damon and Katherine started dating and Stefan and Rebekah too. So far we were all happy.

THE END


End file.
